


Once.

by IShipMyself



Category: freeform - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Depression, Freeform, Romance, Social Anxiety, Trust Issues, bitter sweet, mental health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5250992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IShipMyself/pseuds/IShipMyself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little poem about being in love while struggling with trust issues and the like.<br/>Possibly trigerring, but nothing specific is mentioned really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once.

I need you to break down my walls.

Crash your way in.

 

I'm no good to anyone like this.

No good to you.

 

Save me 

You need me as much as I need you.

 

Please.

 

I can only ask once.

**Author's Note:**

> Written on phone, so apologies for any mistakes. I hope you enjoy xD


End file.
